


Mr Blaine's Classroom

by Mildredo



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildredo/pseuds/Mildredo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They call him Mr. Blaine, because ‘Anderson’ is a bit of a mouthful for some of them, and he feels his heart warm every time he hears it. He wears a differently patterned bowtie every day and he themes them around holidays or the things they’ll be learning that day. The parents love his bowties as much as the kids do and he always gets plenty of new ones as gifts before summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Blaine's Classroom

Friday is cookie day in Blaine’s classroom. Every Friday, he brings in a batch of homemade cookies and just before the end of the day, everyone sits in a circle, eats their cookie and drinks from a juice box. The cookies are specially tailored to the child - Alison has a nut allergy so hers is kept in a special bag to make sure it’s safe, Benji’s parents are raising him vegan so there’s no egg or milk in his, and Natasha is gluten intolerant so hers is made with special flour. He sends out a letter at the beginning of each year so the parents can let him know what’s okay for him to put in their child’s Friday cookie.

He doesn’t have to go that extra mile, and the other teachers think he’s crazy for spending every Thursday night without fail making twenty five individual cookies for each of his students and their specific needs. But he loves it. He loves spending Thursday nights baking with Kurt and ordering pizza because the oven is busy. He loves how happy the kids get when they get their special cookies. He loves sitting down with a cookie and a juice box, and playing memory and alphabet games with them.

They call him Mr. Blaine, because ‘Anderson’ is a bit of a mouthful for some of them, and he feels his heart warm every time he hears it. He wears a differently patterned bowtie every day and he themes them around holidays or the things they’ll be learning that day. The parents love his bowties as much as the kids do and he always gets plenty of new ones as gifts before summer.

Blaine always joins in with their games. He thinks it’s important that they see he knows the difference between fun time and learning time as well. He plays with them at recess when his only ascribed purpose for being there is to supervise, and the kids like to dress him up so much that Kurt has made him his very own dressing up box, as well as several kid-sized dress-up outfits. (They love it when Kurt comes in with new clothes for the box – usually designs that went wrong or something he’s fashioned out of leftover material.) They use the dressing up boxes for storytime and sometimes the whole class, Blaine included, spend the entire day in dressing up clothes, just because.  
Every day before naptime, they have song time. Blaine plays the keyboard and the kids all sing along and dance around the room. It’s a great way to wear them out and get them ready to rest. They always have their favorites and Blaine never gets bored of playing the same songs over and over again. Their favorites are his favorites too.  
When someone falls over and skins their knee or bumps their head, he’s always right there with a bandaid or an icepack and a silly song to make them smile again. When a fight starts, he’s always there to break it up, sit them down, and help them to work it out. When someone cries because they miss their mommy, he always has time to help them look at the clock to see how long it is until mommy collects them and all the fun things they have left to do before then.  
By the end of the year, the walls are completely covered with drawings and paintings, from floor to ceiling. There are display boards provided, but Blaine likes to show off as much of the kids work as he can – even if he ends up paying for the walls to be repainted at the end of the year after the tape and tack leaves marks and holes in the paintwork. He hates it when the walls are bare, a year of work gone home with the kids he’s reluctantly sending up to first grade. Every summer he wishes he could keep them, and every fall he’s excited to start all over again.

They come back to visit. Sometimes after a year or two they come back to say hey and show Blaine what they’ve been up to. Some of them have younger siblings in Blaine’s class and they always tell them all about how much fun it is to have Mr. Blaine for Kindergarten. Sometimes they don’t come back until they’re in high school or even older. Some of them become lawyers and doctors and surgeons, exceeding a lot of expectations of inner-city New York kids. Some of them work in stores or are stay at home parents, but when they see Blaine they tell him that it’s all because of him. Because in between the cookies and the dressing up and the songs, he taught a whole load of five year olds that they could be whatever and whoever they wanted to be, and they always remembered that.


End file.
